For example, a host session management server is known, which can easily realize a communication service using a plurality of different apparatuses that operate in cooperation with each other (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2011-35833).
Recently, users use various electronic devices such as a printer, a MultiFunction Peripheral (MFP), a projector and so forth, which output electronic data, and/or various information processing apparatuses such as a portable phone, a smartphone, a tablet terminal and so forth. Concerning such a mode (system) of using these electronic devices and information processing apparatuses, it is expected to improve the utility values thereof as a result of causing these apparatuses to operate in cooperation with each other.
For this purpose, in such a system of using electronic devices and information processing apparatuses, a mechanism has been demanded by which various electronic devices and information processing apparatuses operate in cooperation with each other to provide a service(s).